


He's a Conductor, Not a Driver

by FlamingoSkull



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoSkull/pseuds/FlamingoSkull
Summary: Grooves has, ultimately, fallen absolutely in love with the Conductor.Even if sometimes, they end up in a situation like this.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	He's a Conductor, Not a Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, this is one of the many fics sitting on my hard drive that I'm finally putting onto this site.

Dating the Conductor has been...a wild ride. Something that Grooves could only dream about and later try to never think about. He never knew what to expect from it, and he tends to come to the conclusion it wouldn't last. And yet, here they are, months later and still kicking.

Not to say there aren't issues. The Conductor is still a loud and abrasive man, and they are both sometimes too prideful for their own good. But, overall, Grooves has considered this relationship one of his better ones. The Conductor is sweet, when alone, and can be downright charming at times. Grooves refuses to tell anyone, but the owl has absolutely gotten Grooves red and flushing by simply whispering something to him, smirking the whole time.

They've danced together, cried, had nights where they just talk until morning. Grooves has, ultimately, fallen absolutely in love with the Conductor.

Even if sometimes, they end up in a situation like this.

It had been a long day at the studio, and the directors had actually stayed behind to do some finishing touches. Usually, the Conductor would take his train home, but today he had let the owls take care of it (which involved making sure only Percival was controlling stuff, giving them a list, and threatening termination if he saw one scratch on his train). Because of this, Grooves has offered the Conductor a ride home.

They've rarely been in his car. Grooves likes carpooling, honestly, and his penguins always offer. But today, he wanted to drive. His car is a nice moon model, nothing fancy or big, something that's just easy to drive and doesn't take up a lot of space. The most bold thing about it is the color, a bright cherry red.

His boyfriend climbs in, eyeing everything in the car before he looks over at Grooves. The penguin ignores him, reaching into the glove box to pull out a case. He opens it, taking off his sunglasses and swiftly putting on the pair of glasses he had for driving. Real simple circle frames, that rest on his beak nicely as he puts away his shades for now.

"...what are you doing?" He hears the Conductor say and glances at him. The owl is staring, beak agape.

"Putting on my glasses for driving."

"You wear  _ prescriptions? _ " The Conductor snickers and Grooves has time to sigh before the owl is full on laughing.

" _ You _ need glasses? Peck, if I had known-" He cackles, unable to finish his sentence, and can only laugh more when he sees Grooves glaring at him, " _I_ __ should be the one drivin', love. If ya gonna be blind as a bat!"

Grooves blinks. Then he smiles and says. "Okay."

The owl halts his laughter, muttering, "what" as Grooves gets out of the car. The penguin gets on the Conductor's side and pushes him to the driver seat. Settling down in the passenger’s side, he smiles as he looks over at him. "Go on. Drive."

The Conductor stares. Slowly, he looks at the wheel. Grooves' smile grows as the Conductor slowly reaches for something only to bring his hand back. He glances at Grooves, sees his huge smile, and huffs. He presses a button.

The radio turns on, blasting, " _ I got the horses in the back, horse tack is attached, hat is matte black- _ " before the Conductor quickly shuts it off, flinching from the noise. Grooves snickers. "Need hel-"

"I know what I'm doin'!" The Conductor snarls, and presses another button. The air kicks in, and the owl stares in confusion at it. Grooves again, giggles, before he holds out the keys to his car.

The Conductor snatches them, growling as he jams the key in. He doesn't turn it.

He waits a few seconds and presses on the gas pedal. Nothing happens. He frowns and glances at Grooves. The penguin smirks.

The Conductor keeps staring before he looks at the keys. He turns them and the car  _ finally  _ turns on. The owl clutches the wheel and glares at Grooves, who leans over and kisses his cheek. "Proud of you, darling. Managed to turn on a car."

"Shut up." He hisses and hits the gas pedal again. The car doesn't move. Grooves can't help his laughter now and finally shakes his head. "Okay, okay, no. I'm driving, get up."

"I can do it!" The Conductor snaps.

"No, you can't." Grooves keeps laughing, shaking his head. He glances down and points at the gear shift. "You even know what this is?"

" _ Yes _ , I know what the bloody thing is!"

"What is it?"

"A...a...uh...a prendel."

They stare at each other. The confidence is draining from the Conductor the longer Grooves stares, smiling at him. "...because of the...uh...letters."

Grooves looks at the gear shift again. "Yes. The letters. That stand for…?"

"..." The Conductor sinks down in his seat.

"Darling."

"Look, I drive  _ trains _ ."

Grooves starts laughing again. Oh lord. He's an idiot. A wonderful, lovable idiot. The penguin leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth, before dragging the Conductor back to the passenger seat. " _ You _ drive the trains. I'll drive the cars."

The Conductor's feathers are all fluffed up, arms crossed and looking furious. He clicks his beak at Grooves, but mutters, "fine," when the penguin nuzzles him.

Yup. He is absolutely in love with this idiot.


End file.
